A new beginning, A new life
by Sheen Shan
Summary: A married and now divorced Ginny Weasley seeks a new life with her 3 year old child Damien. What happens when she meets Draco while having dinner in a restaurant?this fic is currently being reworked and i'm improving it!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: In this story Ginny is 23 and Draco is 24. Just take note of that.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ginny Weasley -Potter was upset she truly was. The reason being that she had just finalized the divorce between her and Harry Potter the boy who lived. It had been four years of marriage and that too an unhappy one. She and Harry were so in love or at least they thought so until after the marriage. They had done nothing but argue and fight. Harry had agreed with Ginny that they were better off with the two of them just being friends. In fact the divorce had brought them closer together as good friends. It was just that Ginny had a son Damien as they had called him was a little three year old angel. He had his father's black hair and the most of the Weasley children's eyes. Blue. She was going to move in with her family they were ok about the divorce because they knew that Harry and Ginny were still good friends. Harry was almost never around since he was an auror and had to rid the world of evil. Voldermort's deatheaters were constantly looking for ways to bring back Voldermort. So they both felt it was absolutely no use for Ginny to stay with Harry when she could find a suitable husband who will be there for her whenever she needed him.  
  
Draco Malfoy was the only son of Lucius Malfoy the notorious deatheater. He was what Lucius referred to as the 'forced child'. Draco knew the reason, his parents had never wanted to have a child, well Lucius had never wanted a child he just wanted a heir someone he could raise to follow in his foot steps. Narcissa on the other hand enjoyed playing the mother in Lucius's little pretend family. She on the other hand loved Draco for what he really was. Draco loved his mother more that anything in the world. She was everything to him. Draco currently owned a large company that manufactured brooms, Silver Streak as the brooms were called. The richest broom company in the country. He had started this company all by himself. Along with owning the richest broom company in England he was also dating Pansy Parkinson, the supermodel. He was lying on his dark green velvet couch in his room when the daily prophet caught his eye.  
  
GINNY WEASLEY AND HARRY POTTER GO FOR THE SPLIT  
  
Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter are now officially divorced. ( he thought). What happened to be four years of Marriage had ended in a divorce filed by Ginny Weasley herself. Claiming that there was not a bad spot in their relationship even now Miss Weasley said "we just felt that it was better off for the both of us since Harry is away almost all the time and we felt we weren't right for each other anymore". Well when asked what will happen to little baby Damien Miss Weasley said "Since I have six brothers the loss of male interaction will not be felt and Harry will still visit every Sunday and we are still good friends". Harry Potter the boy who lived is doing an important job for the Ministry Of Magic and is away almost all the time, that being the reason of the divorce. When asked why not just simply quit his job and spend time with his family Mister Potter replied "I cannot be so selfish and forget about the people around me and if I ever wanted to see my family again I need to do my job". Mister Potter and Miss Weasley refused to comment further on this issue and the only reports are of those which say that Miss Weasley has custody of the child.  
  
Draco put down the article and glanced at his watch damn he had a date with Pansy in exactly one hour so he set off to get ready for his date at the posh La Paris French restraint for dinner.  
  
"Oh come on Ginny" Hermione Weasley pestered her sister-in-law. "It's my treat ok? You need to have a taste of single life again and I need to enjoy a little time without Ron". "Don't you enjoy you time with Ron?" Ginny asked. "Well of course I do Gin" Hermione replied cheekily. "Please Ginny will you come? You can bring Damien too" Hermione begged again. "Alright then Hermione I'll come" Ginny finally gave in. "Ok good now meet me at my house in exactly an hour"." So who's going again?" Ginny asked Hermione. "Well only you Damien and me, you know Gin we need to catch up on a lot of things" Hermione said then they bid each other farewell and promised to meet in an hour at Hermione's house. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING AT ALL!!!  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Ah now you're all dressed" Ginny said eyeing Damien from head to toe. "Now you're ready to go" she said and carried him off the bed. Ginny was wearing a black spaghetti strapped dress that came slightly above her knees and a black pearl necklace that Harry had given her for her birthday that was when they were still married. She slipped on a pair of strapped black and silver sandals and they went to Hermione's house. What she didn't realize was that she had forgotten her wand which lay forgotten on the mantel piece.  
  
"Hello Aunty Hermynonnie" Damien squealed totally mispronouncing Hermione's name. Hermione laughed and picked little Damien off the floor and swung him around "Why hello darling" she greeted Damien. "Shall we go" she asked Ginny. "Ok, are you ready Ginny asked Hermione. "Yeah I am, come on I'm driving there" Then the three of them hopped into Hermione's Volkswagen and they drove off to La Paris.  
  
They reached La Paris in ten minutes and were waiting to be seated, with occasional outbursts of Damien screaming "mummy what is this" and squeals of "ooohhh what does this button do".  
  
~~Meanwhile Draco~~  
  
Draco tapped his foot impatiently and looked at his watch. He was in the Parkinson Manor. He had come to pick up Pansy for their dinner date at La Paris. Honestly he didn't know why he was dating Pansy it was his publicist's idea of bringing up his company's image and was good publicity if he, the owner of the Silver Streak broom company dated a supermodel. Draco was getting highly impatient. He had been waiting for almost an hour for Pansy to choose a pair of shoes.  
  
"Pansy for goodness sake you've been digging you shoes cupboard for so long that I think I'm getting used to the horrible stench coming from your shoe cupboard" Draco snapped at Pansy. "Oh but Draco sweetie" (Draco grimaced as he hated being called mushy names) "I have so many pairs I don't know which one to choose". "AAAAAAARRRRGGGGG" Draco yelled out in frustration. He stormed over to the closet, grabbed the nearest pair of shoes he saw and then grabbing Pansy he stalked off to his Ferrari and drove them to La Paris.  
  
Draco was feeling positively murderous by the time they got to La Paris. Reason being that during the duration of the ride to La Paris Pansy didn't stop chattering, giving Draco a bad headache. "Pansy" Draco yelled stopping the car and massaging his temples "let's just have dinner and get out of here" he said a little less aggressively. "Why what do you have in mind" Pansy looked suggestive. Draco's face had a mixture of shock and disgust displayed on his face. "Nothing" he said "I just want to fill up my stomach and then leave". Draco had made reservations and they sat down at their usual table. Pansy ordered her usual. For starters she had vegetable soup. For main course she had salad without dressing. Dessert well she had no dessert. Draco felt really annoyed with Pansy so that for dessert just to spite Pansy he ordered a banana split. It was Pansy's favorite dessert. Draco was playing dirty. He knew that since Pansy was a supermodel she was not allowed to eat what is known to us a junk food. So ice-cream was definitely out of the question.  
  
Draco brought a spoonful of chocolate ice-cream to his mouth and slowly savored it and repeated this action a couple of times. Pansy meanwhile looked on jealously imagining that she was eating the ice-cream. Her mouth opening and closing as though an imaginary spoon was entering it. Finally unable to endure the silent torture she was going through, Pansy asked Draco "Drakey could I have a bite just a teeny weenie bite? Please?" Draco looked up with mock surprise. "Oh no I don't think I can do that Pansy so sorry" he said sarcastically. "You see this ice-cream is highly fattening and I wouldn't like to be the cause of all that extra calories that you'd put on after you eat this highly fattening yet highly delicious dessert". Draco licked his lips. "Mmmmm this is soo good!" Draco said seductively "It's such a shame you can't have this. Geez Pansy you really don't know what you're missing".  
  
Pansy was going crazy. She was close to ripping her hair out. She wanted to eat that ice-cream very badly. It was calling out to her. Then she raised her hand up "WAITER" she yelled. Draco watched this and smirked evilly. He had gotten his revenge.  
  
Ginny was having a hard time talking to Hermione and feeding Damien at the same time. She decided to let Damien free and run around. "So Ginny" Hermione began what is going on between you and Seamus? I mean aren't the two of you going out now". "Yeah he's picking me up on Friday and well yeah".  
  
Damien however refused to stay in one place, to him this was like a playground and he wanted to explore it. He ran around carrying a toy plane that he had brought with him. Then he found a grand looking room so as usual he decided to enter it since he was unable to read the sigh on the door that said FOR VIPs ONLY. Damien happened to stand near a table with a blond lady who was wolfing down a banana split greedily. Opposite her, a man with hair soo blond it looked white looked utterly bored and kept rolling his eyes at her.  
  
Damien then felt it was a good time to fly his plane. "Time for take off" he yelled and then he let the plane fly. Just then the plane took a flight to the runway of the banana split belonging to the greedy blond lady. "Oh- oh" Damien said and clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
Pansy shrieked as ice-cream splattered all over her face and dress. Draco, for the first time during that date began to laugh. Draco laughed till his sides hurt. "That was the funniest thing I've ever seen in my life" he said looking around for the owner of the plane. Then at about a foot away from the table Draco spotted a little boy looking scared. He motioned for the little boy to go to him. "Don't worry I won't bite he said as he held out a hand to Damien. He perched Damien on his lap. "Hi" he greeted "what's your name?" he asked. "Damien" the little boy replied proudly. "Well Damien my name is Draco". The little boy perched on Draco's lap smiled.  
  
"Draco" Pansy shrieked "I'm in a crisis and all you can do is talk to a stupid little boy?" she screamed. "Pansy would you mind keeping quiet for a while because with your yelling I can hardly hear what the boy is telling me" then turning to Damien he said "sorry could you repeat that I couldn't hear what you were saying as that banshee over there was raving about something". "My mummy told me about banshees" Damien said excitedly. "She told me that they were big ugly ladies which made loud screams when they tried to talk" he giggled. "Draco laughed and said "you certainly are a gem". "Draco aren't you going to help me?" Pansy yelled. "Pansy shut up" Draco said with a trace of frustration in his voice then casually he added "Oh and by the way we're over". "Why you little"- "Uh-ah not in front of the kid". He covered Damien's ears. Pansy stalked off speechless.  
  
"Come on little one it's time to look for your mum but not before I give you a little treat. How bout that take it as a token of appreciation for helping me get rid of Pansy".  
  
~~A little while later~~  
  
"Mummy!!!" Ginny heard her son call for her. "Ginny bent down and reached out to hug her son. She kneeled down and cuddled Damien. Her long auburn hair swishing around her like a soft reddish-brown curtain.  
  
Then when she looked over Damien's shoulders she saw a pair of black Armani dragon-hide shoes. The owner of the Armani shoes cleared his throat and Ginny stood up and looked at her sister-in-law first before looking at the owner of the expensive shoes. Hermione's reaction was classic. Her mouth was hanging open. Her jaw pulling her face down and she looked dumbstruck. Wondering why Hermione looked like that, Ginny looked at the owner of the Armani shoes. Then she gave a soft gasp of surprise.  
  
The man was tall, had silvery grey eyes and silvery bond hair. Oh yeah and did I mention he was a hottie?  
  
The man spoke first "Um hi miss my name is Draco. Draco Malfoy. I brought your son back". (Louder gasp this time from both Ginny and Hermione) 


	3. Chapter 3

**** ATTENTION****  
  
I am looking for a Beta reader just incase my beta is busy and is unable to attend to my *ahem* needs. Not in that way!! But as in the story! What were u thinking *winkz* naughty! Naughty! So if any of you are willing to be my beta reader just e-mail me at constantvigilancehp@hotmail.com.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Draco was absolutely astonished. He truly was. He expected Damien's mother to be a middle aged, old fashioned witch but here he was looking into the face of a young red-headed beauty. Wait a minute! Draco thought red head? Then isn't she a- "I'm Ginny Weasley Potter" the lady replied. Draco nearly fainted. There was an uncomfortable silence, just then the ringing of a cell phone (A/N: Or mobile phone, depending on what country you live in) broke the tense and uncomfortable silence. Hermione flushed a deep red and fished into her handbag for her phone. She took it out and answered it. "Hello? Oh yeah.What?! Ok I'll be there soon ok? Bye" Hermione put back her phone and looked at Ginny. "Sorry Gin but I have to go. I just got an urgent call will you be alright I mean I could try and drop you home" "Oh don't inconvenience yourself Hermione I'll be fine. I'll just catch a cab or something" Ginny replied. "It's so late in the night and you're out with Damien alone, it's dangerous and something may happen to you" Hermione looked worried. Just then Draco opened his mouth. "I wouldn't mind dropping her home". Hermione looked at Draco and smiled. "Thanks Malfoy you saved me and Ginny a lot of trouble".  
  
"No problem" Draco replied "and please call me Draco. I'll me more than happy to help you Miss Granger, now Miss Weasley right?" "Yes" Hermione said and smiled. Boy he sure changed a lot she thought hmmm and he does seem like a good match for Ginny. Then after hugging her adorable nephew who gripped her so tight and wouldn't let go, and bidding Ginny and Draco farewell, she paid for the dinner and went off. "So.Draco said hesitantly "shall we go". "Alright" Ginny said. "Oooohhh Draco carry me! Carry me!" Damien squealed tugging Draco's pants. "Ok little guy" Draco said and picking the little boy up and giving him a spin. Damien giggled with delight.  
  
Then they walked to the car and Damien pointed excitedly jumping up and down yelling to Ginny "Mummy look it's a Ferrari!!!" Ginny laughed a melodious musical laughter. Draco grinned at Ginny "so I take it that he likes my car?" Ginny returned the grin "Oh yes! He adores all types of cars and brooms too. He's nuts about them" she said. "Oh wow then I'd love to show him my collection of cars and brooms sometime" Draco said looking genuinely surprised at the little boy who was gazing awestruck at the car as though it was a sacred object. "Shall we get in" Draco said motioning to the car". Ginny nodded and Draco being the gentleman held the door open for Ginny. He then conjured a child seat and gently settled Damien in it.  
  
Ginny sat in the front seat. In fact the seats were placed so close to each other that she could smell his Tommy Hilfiger cologne. Draco got into the driver's seat and drove off but not before asking Ginny if she would like the hood off.  
  
"Oh yes please" she said "I've always loved that even when Harry used to drive me"- She broke off feeling awkward. "Sorry" she told Draco. "It alright" he assured her. After that everything was quiet. I mean everything was quiet until Damien decided that he wanted to sing some nursery rhymes.  
  
"I am going to sing some nursery rhymes" he announced "ok?" "Carry on" Draco laughed and stole a glance at Ginny. She looked lost in thought. Then Damien opened his mouth and began to sing.  
  
"Baa baa black shweep have you nanny bull? Yes sir, yes sir three bags full 1 for my mummy and one for me and one for" (He paused for a while, then brightening up with a soft "ah" he sang) "And one for Draco who gave me ice-cream"  
  
Ginny looked up at Draco. "You gave him ice-cream?" "Yeah it was a treat for helping me get rid of Pansy. Ginny didn't have time to reply because Damien had started singing again!  
  
"A,B,C,D,E,F,G,H,I,J,K,L, no, no, no, pee,U,S,S,P,U,V, where is W and next Y,Z Now I know my A, B, D um happy, happy we will be".  
  
"I doubt it" Ginny said softly. Draco looked at her. She looked so sad. Even thought she claimed that Harry and she were still friends she did love him. Her hair was playing in the wind. Draco truly felt bad for her. She was so young and already had a kid and she was divorced. It seemed like she had matured vastly beyond her years. By becoming a mother.  
  
"Now can I sing another song Mummy?" Damien asked Ginny. Then he looked at Draco. "I like singing" he told Draco. "Mummy says I sing well". "Shall I sing one more" Damien asked Draco. "Only if you want to" Draco replied. "Ooooohhh!" he squealed. "Can I? Can I? Please mummy can I?". "Alright Damien but only one last song ok?" "Okie dokie mummy".  
  
"Twinkle whittle star, Uh how I nonder what uh.um you are? Uh.um...mummy I think I forgot"  
  
Draco grinned at Damien. Then his grin disappeared the minute he looked at his dash board. "Oh shit we're out of gas" he swore. "What" Ginny exclaimed then she looked suspiciously at Draco. "What" he exclaimed "It's true we're really out of Gas!"  
  
"Right" Ginny said "I so believe you" she rolled her eyes. "I'm not kidding just look at the meter" he exclaimed pointing to the meter. Ginny leaned over till her head was directly under Draco's chin. He breathed in the smell of her shampoo and soap. It was a mixture of vanilla and cinnamon. "Finally after looking at the meter she told Draco "okay I believe you". Draco was unable to hear her. His mind was still intoxicated by her scent. "Draco" Ginny called sharply. "Huh? Oh yeah" He said snapping out of his day dream. "What do we do now" she asked "I still have Damien with me". The two of them looked in the backseat and they saw Damien humming. When he noticed that Draco and Ginny were looking at him, he gave them a big smile and carried on humming. Ginny smiled back at her adorable son who was now humming something that sounded strangely like when the saints go marching in.  
  
"It's only a few blocks from my house" she told Draco. "We can walk" Ginny said. "Ok then I'll accompany you and Damien I mean I don't want anything to happen to the two of you" Draco said and then he got out of the car as did Ginny. Ginny unbuckled Damien and carried him down. Then the three of them were one block away from Ginny's house when Ginny stopped short and stared in horror at something in front of her. "Oh no" she exclaimed. "What? What is it?" Draco asked her but she just kept repeating "oh no". Then Draco followed her gaze and realized what she was looking at. He then clutched Damien's had protectively.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
A/N: Ahahahahaha boy am I evil!!1 well I hope you liked this chapter it's slightly shorter than the other one but I hope you like it oh yeah and REVIEW!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Draco clutched Damien's hand protectively. In front of them was a gang of Muggle thugs with knifes and they looked menacing. "Shit" Draco swore. "There are so many of them and we're outnumbered". It was clear that there was a gang meeting going on. "Magic" Ginny said. "Draco use your wand" she told him as the thugs were approaching. Draco searched his pockets frantically for his wand. "Oh bloody shit" he exclaimed in horror" I bloody left it in the dammed car!" "Oh no" Ginny moaned. "Mine's at home". "Then bloody hell woman what are you waiting for? Get your god dammed (Ginny covered Damien's ears) arse moving and start running" Draco yelled. Ginny picked up Damien and ran straight through an alley.  
  
"Don't let them escape" the leader of the thugs ordered. "That couple looks rich and take everything valuable from them especially their chains and wedding rings". Ginny was going to call out and tell the thug that she and Draco were not a couple and therefore did not have wedding rings but Draco seemed to read her mind and told her "plenty of time to shout at them later but now just keep running if you want to live". "Split up" the thug leader roared to his men.  
  
Then suddenly this thug came out of no where and delivered a punch to Draco. "Shit! How'd you get here so fast? Did you fly?" The thug had absolutely no idea what Draco was talking about and looked utterly baffled. "Never mind" Draco sighed and then punched the thug back in the face. The thug's blood splattered all over Draco's robes. Draco looked horrified "Dammit! Look what you did to my Armani shoes! Now they're all bloody" he exclaimed. "Come on" Ginny urged and picked up Damien and ran for all she was worth. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" he said. "Hey do you think we can hide in that old building over there?" Ginny asked Draco, pointing to an old broken down building with crumbling walls. Draco pulled Ginny and Damien inside. "Oh no everything is so open they can easily find us" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Look I think that there's a closet there, come we can hide in it and they won't find us" Draco whispered putting Damien, then Ginny in there. The closet was so small that there was barely enough room for them to stretch their arms. Draco had his back facing the door and was trying his level best to move around as it was causing him discomfort. Then Damien squeaked "Mummy I can't breathe you're squashing me". "Come on Damien just a little longer" Draco urged.  
  
"Draco " Ginny gasped "I think I am going to faint cause there's not enough room here" and with that she slumped against Draco.  
  
Author's note. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING and please read my other stories they are as equally good as this one. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

"Can you walk" Draco asked steadying Ginny. Then he put an arm around her waist to steady her. She looked at him, then back at her waist where his hand rested. It had been a long time since she felt secure in a man's arms. Draco's cologne soothed her mind. Then after holding Damien's hand the three of them walked back to Ginny's apartment careful not to bump into anymore trouble. Anyone watching them would have thought they were a happy family.

Ginny, Damien and Draco reached the apartment a few minutes later. They entered Ginny's apartment and Draco noticed that it was tastefully decorated. "Just make yourself at home" Ginny told Draco. "I'll be out with you soon, just give me a minute to put Damien to sleep". Draco nodded. Damien went to his room and came out a minute later wearing a chudley cannons pajamas set. He carried a soft toy in his arms and it looked suspiciously like a hippogriff. Ginny limped over to Damien "what is it honey?" "Mummy I want Draco to put me to bed and tell me a story!" "Sweetheart Draco is busy and he's tired come I'll put you to bed". Damien's face formed a pout. "No mummy I want Draco!!! Pwetty pwetty please?" he whined. Ginny looked at the little boy that stood before her. She frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Now you're going to listen to me young man and you're going to march yourself to your room right now and stop troubling Draco". "But I want DRACO mummy!" he wailed. "Hey Virginia don't worry I'll put him to bed ok? I'll be more than happy to. You just relax ok?"" Draco said and put his hand on Damien's shoulder to steer him back to his room.

A few minutes later Ginny heard murmuring coming from the room. She decided to eavesdrop. She heard Draco's soft voice soothing Damien like a lullaby and putting him to sleep with a story. She smiled to herself thinking about the vast change in Draco. He seemed so polite and this surprised her greatly. She walked back to the hallway to wait for Draco.

In Damien's room

"Once upon a time a few years ago there was a castle. In this castle there lived many children and among the children there lived a boy. He was a devilishly good looking and extremely handsome boy named Drano. He was really rich and all the girls loved him. He had an arch enemy though and his enemy's name was Harr- I mean Hanky Rotter. Now Hanky had many friends and was popular and though Drano refused to admit it he really wanted to be like Hanky. Draco paused with a faraway look in his eyes. "Ooh tell me what happened next Draco! Tell me!" Damien got excited and started squealing.

"Ok I'll tell you" Draco said grinning. He saw Ginny's head appearing in the doorway once again and grinned at her. She smiled back and returned to the hallway where a head awaited her in the fireplace.

"Now Damien Hanky had everything Drano wished for, friends and the love of a very beautiful girl Vinny Measley. Hanky however didn't know that Vinny liked him till much later. Drano liked Vinny so much but everything always goes wrong for Draco, I mean Drano. In the end Hanky got the girl and married her. Yes. Hanky married Vinny and they had a beautiful son..." Draco looked at Damien's tiny frame. "Goodnight Damien" Draco whispered then pulled the blanket over Damien and tucked him in. Draco smiled and switched of the lights leaving only the gentle glow of the table lamp. Damien opened one eye "good night Drano" he said softly "I'll get you together with Vinny and everything will be ok!" he said softly and then closed his eyes as his breathing became steady and he let out a tiny snore.

Draco walked out into the hallway his once neat hair all tousled. He found Ginny talking to Seamus Finnegan. Not wanting to be seen Draco stood in the shadows. "Ok Seamus" he heard Ginny sigh "what time? Ok I'll meet you there she said and kissed him on the cheek. Draco squirmed uncomfortable. When Seamus's head disappeared with a small pop "Draco went out into the living room to meet a flushed Ginny. "Oh hi Draco I didn't see you there" she said looking awkward. That's ok" he said "I'd better go now my mother must be getting worried". Then he headed for the door. Ginny found it funny that Draco was in his twenties and yet he still talked about his mother waiting for him like he was a child. "But what if those thugs are still out there?" she asked. "No its ok I just called my chauffer he's coming to pick me up" Draco looked expressionless. "Oh by the way Ginny let me know what time Damien would like to come to my mansion to have a look at my cars tomorrow, so I can pick him up". Ginny thought for a while. "What about 4:30 or are you working?" she asked. "No tomorrow I get off work early so I'll pick him up straight after work ok?" Ginny smiled. "Sure Draco and by the way thanks for everything. I owe you one". She reached out to hug Draco. It was an innocent hug from one friend to another. It was quite difficult for Draco to hug her cause he was so tall and had to bend down. Draco stiffened when she hugged him. Then when she released him from her hug, Draco smirked and replied "no problem I mean it's all the pleasure of mine. Damien's such a heaven's sent I'd like to get to know him better oh yeah and try not to put too much weight on your ankle" he added as Ginny winced lightly when she put too much weight on her right ankle. Then with a small wave, Draco was out the door.

Ginny smiled to herself as she looked out the window and saw Draco get into a black mini limo. Draco wasn't all like she thought he would be and he wasn't so bad once you get to know him. But the main reason why Ginny liked Draco was because Damien liked him. Draco had a charisma that drew Damien to him and it was harder for Damien as he didn't get to see his father much anymore since the divorce. Harry was really busy but that was the main reason why they had split wasn't it. Draco apparently was good with children as his acts that night had proven. Ginny then switched off the living room light and walked to her room to get some rest after a long and trying day.


End file.
